Playing In Oblivion
by AbstractHeart
Summary: Emmett is a the stereo typical college Frat boy. He gets the girls but the next day they're gone. But, he meets Rosalie -and maybe, she's changing him. Your average dose of Citrusy goodness, complete with lemons! Possibly turn into more than a oneshot.
1. A Night Dancing With Oblivion

So, first fanfic. Any good? Comment! Should I do a second chapter. I have some of it planned if I should. It would be Rosalie POV and more about Emmett actually- _maybe_ - falling in love with her. It would switch around. Tell me if I should in a comment! Should I do it more romantic or more hard-core. Not sure yet, you decide!

-Jasey Rae*

*not my real name

* * *

Rosalie Lilian Hale was teasing me tonight. I could tell by the way she flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at me from across the room she was trying to tempt me. And damn it was working. I was at a party with my frat brothers and Rosalie was dancing on some guy over in the corner, but her eyes were on me. The party was bumping. The music was loud and the lighting with low. The lights were setting a dim glow and there was people everywhere.

Rosalie Hale was the hottest girl at this school. Every guy wanted her, and by some stroke of luck her eyes had been on me every time I turned around. I couldn't just approach her, she's one of those girls that you have to make yourself seem uninterested, focus on other girls to get her to come over to you. And by the looks she was giving me and the death glare she was giving to every girl I've talked to I'd say it was working.

I was talking to a girl named Katelyn that was in Rosalie's sorority. She had beer in her hand and she was loud as hell, but she was doing the perfect job of making Rosalie jealous. She would put her hand on my arm and smile at me, totally oblivious to the fact that she was just a part of my plan. She was not going to get with me tonight, but Rosalie, well I was doing my best to get with her, and by the look of it, it seemed like I was going to. Katelyn was blonde and pretty. She had legs for days and hazel eyes that could size you up within seconds. If Rosalie didn't exist Katelyn would definitely be the one I was focusing on taking home. But, tonight, I was all for Rosalie. Maybe next party Katelyn would be my goal.

I was notorious for one night hookups, girls usually found that out the next morning when I was ushering them out of the door. Rosalie, even though she was drop dead sexy, would have to be another one of them. She was making her way over to me as I leaned down to tell Katelyn we should dance. Dancing would definitely make Rosalie jealous, but it seemed unnecessary. Rosalie was already coming over to me, and the night wasn't even near over.

"Hey Emmett," I heard her chime. I ignored her, pretending I was too occupied by Katelyn to notice. "Hey Emmett!" she said louder. I still pretended I could hear her, leaning to Katelyn's ear whispering sweet nothings to make her laugh. She was drunk. Anything could make her laugh. "Emmett!" Rosalie shouted over the music. I turned to her.

"Oh hey, Rose. Sorry I didn't see you." Smooth.

"Hey, Emmett," she chimed. She bit on her lip and it was seriously turning me on. I wanted to lean over and nibble on it for her. I could already see her, with her hair splayed out around my pillow like a golden halo, her mouth hanging half open sensually, moaning my name over and over as she gripped my shoulders with those strong legs wrapped around mine. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "I'm ok," I told her, not bothering to ask how she was. All a part of the plan.

She nodded, twirling her hair with her finger, a golden ring forming.

"Want to dance?" I asked and she smiled and nodded. I took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor where she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and swayed her hips enticingly to the beat of the music. My hands were on her hips, guiding her body with each move. I could tell she was inconspicuously trying to sweep herself against my crotch, as if she was oblivious to what she was doing.

"Hey you want to get out of here?" she asked. Was this chick for real? Wasn't I supposed to say that? Goddamn this was getting better and better. I nodded coolly, as if the thought hadn't been racing through my mind this whole time.

"Yeah sure," I said, following her out of the door, my eyes trained on her bottom. She languidly moved, walking slowly and temptingly on purpose. It was all I could to not to lose control. I realized she was taking me toward my Frat house.

"Already know the way?" I inquired.

"Oh I've been here a few times," Rosalie said with a wink. I raised my eyebrows and kept going. We reached my near empty Frat house in no time, and she told me to show her my room. I of course, didn't object and showed her my plain, blue room. I opened the door that had the 'Hello, my name is…' stickers. One had my name, one had Mr. McCarty, one was scribbled over with the word Drunk, another said Mr. McHottie and so on… My bed was pushed over in the corner, my dresser on the opposite side of the room. I had a few posters and my books were strewn all over a desk. A had a long lamp that stood up on the floor in another corner. Rose nodded her head in consideration.

"Nice. Now how sturdy is this bed?" she questioned, striding over to my bed and laying across it. This was too easy. I didn't even have to try with her.

I Shrugged. "Not sure."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to find out," she said with a smile. She curled her finger toward herself, motioning me to come forward. I kicked my door shut and made my way over to her. As soon as I made contact with my bed her hands were on me. And I mean all over me. And almost the best thing about this was that she wasn't drunk. For some reason with her, it made a difference to me. Her hands were in my hair and we were kissing. It almost seemed impossible at how quick she reacted to me. As soon as my mouth was on hers she allowed my tongue access, her lips parting so easily. Her legs were around my hips and my hard-on was nudging the soft flesh of her belly. Rose pressed herself against my body, her fingers tugging gently on my hair as she sucked on my tongue. She pulled away and grinned, leaning back against my light blue pillows. There was the picture of her hair splayed out. It was only a matter of time before she was moaning my name in oblivion.

Rose began tugging on the bottom of my shirt and I put my arms up, allowing her to pull it off. She seemed pleased after she did. She ran her fingers up and down my abs, her fingertips tracing the definitions of my chest. All the art of working every Monday-Friday at six o'clock at the gym. She immediately tugged off her shirt and my eyes instantly dropped down to her chest. Her lacy, lavender bra pushed up her chest fantastically, not that she needed it to. Her fingers gripped the waist band of her jeans and I helped her pull them down, pulling them over her long, perfect legs. Her underwear matched her bra and I kissed my way up her legs, and stomach, and neck until I reached her mouth. Her mouth tasted perfect. Her hands were already unbuttoning my jeans before I could make my way back to her lips. She pulled them down and used her feet to kick them off the rest of the way, until we heard the clatter of my phone in my pocket hit the floor.

"Sorry," she giggled.

"Don't worry about it," I said with a wink. Rosalie smiled and lifted her head from my pillow to nibble on my lip. My hand slid down to cup her bottom, holding her body to mine. She wiggled herself against my rock hard member. I slipped my hands up her back, unhooking her bra to revel in her plush, reddened breasts. They were the perfect size, and round, and soft when I held them gently. I brought my mouth down, suckling on her breast before licking around her areola, gingerly kneading the other with my hand. She threaded her fingers through my hair, sighing loudly. She grinded herself against me again, and I let out a breathy chuckle. I ran my hand along her soft stomach, and pulled myself away from her breast.

Rosalie put her hand on the back of my neck and guided my mouth to hers. She was definitely as turned on as I was. Her tongue plunged in my mouth and I accepted it gracefully. She feverishly wiggled against me, making me even harder. I decided it was time to add some action to this. I pulled away from her mouth and kissed her neck, skimming my teeth gently along her flesh. I reached my hand down to cup her soft mound, and she was definitely ready. Her panties were nearly soaked through!

"Unnff!" she moaned as soon as my hand made contact with her body. I barely did anything and she was already moaning. This was definitely going to be fun. I smiled at her but her eyes were closed. I pressed my mouth to hers for a final time before lowering my head, becoming level with her panties. She smelled amazing. I used my tongue to flick at the small bow on her panties before bringing them down with my teeth. I pulled her lacey underwear over her feet until the dropped on the floor. Rosalie's eyes were on me as I gradually made my way back to her soft mound. I traced her vulva with my fingers and she let out a deep breath. She had a golden tuft of hair to match the long, golden curls on her head. It was time to go for the gold -no pun intended.

I nibbled lightly on her labia, it was always something I did first that drove the ladies crazy. There was more to this than absentmindedly sucking on a girl's clit, and Rosalie definitely seemed to enjoy that I realized that. Her fingers were clutching my hair as I licked up and down her salty heat. Her legs were twitching and she seemed to be trying to drive me toward her sensitive nub. I put my hands on her thighs, pinning them against the bed, spreading them wider. I brought her clit in my mouth and sucked before twirling it around in my mouth. God, she tasted so fucking good.

"Oh Emmett," she sighed. I licked around her labia, knowing every little spot in her vulva had its own sweet pleasure. Rosalie's hands began fisting the sheets, tugging them as she arched her back. She rocked herself against my tongue before I thrust it inside of her. She let out a loud moan, pulling the sheets toward herself and I pushed my tongue further into her. "Oohh!" Rosalie's moan were seriously spurring me on. I brought my fingers up to rub her clit as my tongue tasted what words could explain.

"Come on Rose. Come on baby," I urged.

"Unnf! Emmett!" She brought herself down harder on my tongue, trying to get closer as if it were possible.

"Come on, Rose, you can do it," I told her. Within seconds she clamped down on my tongue, and her stomach was convulsing. Her juices flowed down on my tongue and I'm sure I haven't tasted anything like it. She tasted so sweet and different than any other girl I'd been with. I didn't stop the thrusts I was making with my tongue or the circular motions I have making on her clit.

"Oh, fuck, Emmett," she moaned, gripping my hair and tugging on it. She was grinding herself against my tongue, her stomach still trembling. Her moans were making me harder with each wordless noise she made, and I was feverishly massaging her clit. New tremors were shaking Rosalie's stomach as she came again, gripping my hair even harder, pushing me into her heat. I caught all her sexy juices in my mouth before pulling away. Goddamn, I really couldn't get enough of the taste of her. I pulled away from her soft petals and laid my hands on her tummy. She was still shaking with tremors. My lips pressed to her neck and she arched her back, her chest molding to mine.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and the way she responded to me when I nudged her mound with my hard on was so fucking sexy. She pulled the waist band of my Calvin Kleins down and kicked them off until they were beside my jeans on the floor. She raised her eyebrows when she saw my erection. Yeah, I know it's amazing -as I've been told. Rosalie seemed pleased and that was all I cared about. She wrapped her hand around my swollen member and ran her hands along my length slowly and oh so fucking enticingly. She gave me a couple jerks, making me impossibly harder. I rocked my hips into her hand, she was driving me wild and helpless, and I needed her now.

"Come on, Emmett. Now," she urged me on, urging me to get inside her. I didn't need any more prodding and soon I was at her entrance, circling her clit with the tip of my cock. My pre cum mingled with her juices, making an intoxicating mixture. Rosalie moaned and bit on my shoulder, muffling her noises. I positioned the head of my cock to enter her and slowly dove in, feeling how she took me in fully. I slipped right in and groaned. I almost fit perfectly. I was definitely inside of the right girl. The thought almost scared me, she was too perfect, and the way our bodies reacted to one another's was eerie.

Rose moaned as I pulled out slowly, and drove back into her with the same slow pace.

"Come on, Emmett, harder!" she told me, pushing herself down on my shaft.

"Fuck, Rose," I murmured.

"Yes you should," she teased with a smile that almost broke my heart. This woman was beautiful in every sense of the word. I knew I didn't want this to be the last time I slept with her, no matter how much I wanted to keep my reputation.

With that thought I drove into her hard and fast, her walls flexing around me, as I went deeper than I thought I could.

"Ungg! Emmett!" she moaned. She moved her hips with mine as I made quick thrusts into her.

"Fuck, you're so wet," I moaned in her ear. She opened her legs wider, taking me in impossibly further. I slipped in and out, easily and fast.

"Oh! EMMETT! YES! Fuck! Ahh! Harder!" Rosalie screamed. I was happy every one of my Frat brothers was still at the party. She knotted her fingers in my dark hair again, bringing my mouth to hers. Her mouth pressed to mine with a fierce passion, her tongue pushing into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, and mine won over. I had to be the one in control in bed, at all times.

Rosalie's hands slipped over my chest as she rocked her hips harder with mine.

"Fuck Rose! Yes! Ahh! Fuck!" I had gone completely oblivious to everything. Rosalie was all I could think of. I had never felt like that. Never felt like that this wasn't just a casual screwing but something more intimate. Fuck, what was I saying?

"Oh! I'm gonna' come. Oh, Emmett! Come on! Faster!" She grinded herself against me even harder. I was going to come within seconds, but she needed to come first. I rubbed her clit with the palm of my hand and I had her screaming. I couldn't help the cocky smirk that took form, my dimples -that I was told her to die for- indenting my cheeks.

"OH! FUCK! AHHH! EMMETT!" she screamed, digging her nails into my back. She began trembling and closed down on my cock, milking it as I still drove in and out of her salty heat. "Emmett, fuck. Oh my god," she whispered, arching her back and closing her eyes, her hair fanned out on my pillow -the picture I had been waiting to see. I leaned down to kiss her neck, still thrusting in and out of where I fit most. The tremors in her stomach didn't seize and within seconds, harder tremors took hold of her body, her tummy shaking.

"Fuck Emmett! Oh, like that! Yes!"

"ROSE! FUCK! I'm gonna' come. Fuck," I moaned. I held onto her soft, feminine hips as I came. She threw me over the edge as she came with me. And I came hard. Harder than I ever have. There was certainly something different about this girl, and it wasn't just how hard she made me come. I held her against me until we were both finished shaking. "Fuck!" I let out a final moan before collapsing beside her. I didn't want this to end, and by the look she gave me when she turned her head over I could tell she had the same thought.

"Is this where I leave now?" she inquired, understanding the steps I've taken with every other girl. Rosalie's eyes were wide, and almost innocent and solemn as she rose up and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

I opened my mouth to say what I thought I wouldn't. "No, stay. Stay here with me," I told her. Rose seemed taken off guard, and instantly a smile took form on her lips. She leaned back, lying her head on my chest, her soft curls spilling over her shoulders and my side. I wrapped an arm around her pale shoulders, and it felt so right. So different. I really liked the feeling. No, I liked the feeling of massages, and the warm buzz when I drink beer. Being with Rosalie was rocking me to the very core of my being.

Rosalie's eyes closed, her eyelashes sweeping across the top of her cheek bones, and soon the room was filled with the sound of deep, feminine breaths as she slept: something I never thought I'd hear. I closed my eyes and soon followed Rosalie into the black closing to the perfect night of Oblivion.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:: These characters originated from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight!**_


	2. Sorority Secrets

**I know I'm slow with updating, I will try and be faster. So enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

I awoke with a massive hangover, I could hear my heart beating as if it were playing with a speaker attached to it. Everything seemed loud, especially the deep breaths of Emmett beside me. Shit, if I could remember most of what happened last night, but according to how my body felt it was good. I can still vaguely remember Emmett telling me I could say: a huge shock. He had a huge reputation for the "Hit it and Quit it" motto his fraternity had.

Sitting up seemed like the most difficult thing in the world, but with the mess around me it seemed my body was very active last night -nothing like it was now. I felt like I was a ten year old again, laying in bed with the flu while my mom served me her terrible chicken soup. Home. College wasn't all it was cracked up to be when you missed your home. Though, with my looks (which I must say I have) and attitude, I seemed as if the toughest, most "Don't fuck with me" type of girl.

Finally, I mustered the strength to sit all the way up, my head feeling as if it weighed one hundred pounds. Emmett was sleeping soundly by my side and I gave him a once over. His perfectly sculpted chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale, his dark hair curling around his face. He was cute. Very cute. He had a slight hard-on that I could see when he shifted, morning wood. He had a real nice package I mused, mustering all my energy to get up and get dressed. My clothes smelled of beer, men's cologne, and my own vanilla body spray. Soon, my clothes were back on, though I wanted nothing more to be lying naked with Emmett again. But, my sorority had just as many motto's as his did -especially when it came to this fraternity. My sorority had been playing the guy's from this frat for years, as well as vice versa. We were kind of enemies, except we had very different ways of getting at each other… obviously. I knew the next time I saw him I'd have to act as if I hardly new him. Poor guy. He was really hot and maybe if we weren't part of such frat or sororities, things would be different.

On my way out, I had Emmett stir in his bed and looked back to meet his eyes. His eyes narrowed with confusion, but a slow knowing look spread across his face. After, something else flickered in his eyes. Disappointment? Anger? Lust? I couldn't figure it out, because as soon as it was there it was gone. I slipped out of the door without a word. Easily and stealthily I slipped out of the frat house and made it back to my sorority house just in time to shower and head to my next classes. I only had two, but they were fucking long.

Later that night, I was greeted by the door of my sorority sisters, wide eyed and grinning. My smug grin instantly took place, it was just the look we were supposed to have. I knew what they were happy about.

"Is it true? Did you sleep with Emmett?" Katelyn asked, her words making me almost flinch. She said it icily, as if she hated him. Icily as if he deserved for his mind to be messed with, or she hated me. Bella came flouncing over to me a huge beam on her face.

"Oh it is, now when he wants to be with you again you can shoot him down. This is perfect! Rosalie turning down big-shot Emmett!" Bella exclaimed, rubbing her hands together. I laughed nervously. Why was I nervous? She narrowed her eyes at me, as if she suspected my sudden anxiety.

"Go and get dressed, the sorority next door is having a party, and I'm sure Emmett's fraternity will be there… You can dance with all the guys around him. Make him jealous and break his heart," Bella added with a mischievous grin.

"Bells I-" she cut me off with a gesture of her hands in a sweeping movement.

"Up you go!" she ordered, pushing me up the stairs, following right behind me. "You can wear your extra skinny jeans with boots and that metallic shirt with the open, strap back." She was going through my closet, yelling at me to get in the shower.

Following my sister's orders I made my way into the shower, putting the plush white towel on the towel rack to await me when I got out of the shower.

I turned on the shower, turning it to nearly the hottest it could go and waited for it to warm up, stripping my clothing. I entered the shower, Emmett running through my mind.

The way he touched me… so soft yet passionate. I could remember that much. I could recall the way his hands slid along my legs, his eyes meeting mine as if only the two of us existed. And for that one moment, I believed it. As if nobody existed but the two of us. The recollection of his lips on mine, our legs twined so that you could nearly forget where your body ended and the other's started, as if we were one person, made goose bumps rise on my skin. The way Emmett made my back arch, and shake wasn't like any other guy. It brought the familiar urge back, the urge that drove me to Emmett.

"Fuck…" I cursed, just the thought of Emmett had me hot. How was I possibly to resist him, say for the rest of my life?

I jumped out of the shower, the sudden rush of cool air clearing my head somewhat, and wrapped a towel around me, ready to begin dressing, all the while preparing to avoid Emmett. I stood in the mirror looking myself over, this party wasn't going to be easy.

I stood in the mirror, looking myself over, this party was going to be something else. I was wondering if Rosalie would have the same spark she did last night. I was really hoping for it, and so was little Emmett.

Jasper knocked on the door and waited for my 'come in' before he opened it.

"You boning Rose again?" he joked, making himself comfortable on my cushion chair, probably avoiding my bed on purpose. I grinned, the idea of having Rose in my bed was enough to get my blood pumping faster. The way she moaned my name, god, I couldn't tell her to be quiet -I didn't care about my frat brothers, it was just too fucking hot. And her strong legs around my waist, damn, I wanted her again. I fucking needed her again.

"Emmett! Can you hear me!" Jasper was snapping his fingers, his arm extended toward me.

"Oh yeah, man. What?" I asked, blinking my eyes as if to blink the mental picture of Rosalie sighing my name over and over away from my head. Jasper set back and laughed with a smirk, shaking his head.

"Oh no, you like the bitch. You want to sleep with her again!" he chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up. No. She's just really hot that's all. Who are you going after? Maria again?" I began to change the subject. Jasper may like talking about others, but his favorite subject was himself. I'd learned that a while ago.

"No. Maria was last night. Tonight I'm going after Alice," he said with a cocky grin.

"Alice? The short one? She's cute. She doesn't look like that type though…"

"They never do," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to leave as he got up. "Have fun with your blonde."

I sighed and made my way out of my bedroom before out of the frat house, finding Edward and Garret waiting on the steps.

"Hey ladies," I teased. The two of them rolled their eyes.

"We've been waiting for you all fucking night," Garret complained.

"I was getting ready," I replied.

"Oh yeah, and we're the ladies…" Edward muttered.

"Let's just go," Garret said, picking up the case of beer he had beside him and walking in the direction of everyone else.

Party time.

Alice was dancing beside me when I saw Emmett walk in, his eyes connecting with mine the moment he stepped through the door. I turned away, this was already off to a bad start.

With one glance from those gorgeous blue eyes he already had me hot.

"I'll be right back…" I told Alice, drifting off into the kitchen. I had to get away from him. As soon as I was in the kitchen I went for a beer, but immediately decided against it. It wouldn't help if I was horny and drunk. I set the cup down, the next person would take it. As I was putting up my hair in a pony tail Emmett strode in, his eyes landing on me and a look of …almost relief washed over his face. He walked over to me and stood before me for a long moment, silently.

"Hi Emmett," I finally chimed, trying to be cool about the whole situation, though my blood was rushing in my veins.

A smile split across his face, it was beautiful. Like a flower blooming quickly. "Hey Rose." I chewed on my bottom lip. My whole body wanted to jump out at him and kiss him. I turned my head, acting as if something out of the window had caught my attention.

"I've been waiting to see you all day," he tried to shout above the music, his words sending a dangerous thrill through me. I shouldn't be happy about this, I should be scared. But I couldn't bring myself to be. My body wanted him, and wanted him now.

"Come here, I want to show you something…" I told him, and held onto his arm, bringing him up the stairs. I looked around and found a door and opened it quickly, pulling him inside. It was a very small room, just with two half circle couches, a couple chairs, a rug and a fire place. On the walls were pictures and there was a few lamps, but nothing too fancy. I strode toward him slowly, chewing on my bottom lip, kicking the door shut behind us.

* * *

Weelll, I guess you shall find out what happens in that room next chapter. Fave? Review? Alert?


	3. Can You Keep A Secret?

So sorry for taking so long! I know I have to be quicker! In the meantime, enjoy this Chapter. I think they're both realizing that this isn't a small fling, what do you think? Reviews !

* * *

**Rose POV:**

Nothing made sense for the first few moments. All I could make was skin against skin, Emmett's lips moving quickly against mine, and dangerously enough my lips were nearly devouring his, reacting to his every move. A small growl pushed it's way this his lips and vibrated against mine, a wave of frisky fire consuming me. My hands were against his chest, fisting in his shirt before I could muster the self control to push him away.

My mind kept telling me _'Don't do this, Rosie. You're better than this,_' but my body wanted nothing more than for my mind to shut up. I took a deep breath, not able to meet the confused gaze of turned-on Emmett.

"I… Umm…" I began, cursing myself for stuttering. I looked up to meet Emmett's gaze. His eyes were slicing through me like a hot knife on butter, and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. Obviously he wasn't happy about this.

"You had something to show me?" he asked, raising a brow, fully knowing that there was nothing to show him, that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. "Dammit, Rosalie, what are you trying to do here?"

I jumped slightly and began to stutter again. "I … I .. uh we…" I gulped before his gaze softened. He probably felt bad for me, thinking I was a poor confused, less than bright girl. I hated his supposedly condescending softer gaze. I'd much rather him angry than think I was stupid.

"This sucks!" I blurted before I even knew what I was saying. Emmett rose his eyebrow.

"What sucks, Rose?" he inquired as he tilted my chin, forcing me to look at him again.

"This…We're not… we're not supposed to be together. We're enemies," I stated.

"Rose, we're not-"

"Your fraternity and my sorority," I cut him off. "Don't act like I don't know what I'm talking about Emmett. We're not supposed to mix. You know that."

"Rosalie, it's just fraternities and sororities. It's not that big of a deal. So what if we're together?" he argued, and I was still very aware of his fingers under my chin. I wanted to lean my face into his big, warm hand. His hands that held me so gently once before. God, I had to stop this.

"It's more than that, Emmett. You know it," I said, drawing in a shaky breath, my hand resting on his wrist. "We have to…" I trailed off when his warm lips pressed to mine, immediately stopping my train of thought. My hands were back to clutching his shirt, tugging him against me. Why did I argue against this again? I couldn't remember. It felt too amazing.

**Emmett POV:**

I had to kiss her. There was no way I could watch your perfect pink lips move without mine on top of them. And when she stuttered? God, it was so fucking cute. It took everything in me not to jump her bones. But, thankfully, now she was complying to my lips. My arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close against me. I could feel her heart beat rapidly pounding against my chest, my heart beat matching hers. The next thing I heard was a door opening quickly and a sudden "OH MY _GOD_!" and Rosalie's lips were off mine as if they had suddenly become poisonous.

I looked around confused before I realized someone was at the door. She was short and had cropped, dark hair. I vaguely recognized her as Alice, Jasper's latest victim. I pieced together that she was the source of the "Oh my God" and I couldn't help but glare.

I looked back to Rosalie and she was staring wide-eyed before looking back at me.

"Uhh… Umm.. Emmett, I have to go," she told me, hurrying to the door and grabbing Alice's arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and with those as her final words I watched her haul Alice off and down the stairs.


End file.
